Street People
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: Life on the streets can be hard. What is Naruto to do when offered so much money for a night with a redhead? GaaraxNaruto. Lime. Drugs. Prostitution. One shot? Review if you want more.


**Street People**

How long had it been since he had last shot up? He wasn't for sure, his veins itched for the the drugs though. He scratched at the marks at his neck**.** The though of the drug made him want it all the more. He needed money to get the drug, but money was something he didn't have. He had used the last of it to buy some food off the dollar menu... two days ago? He shook his head as the thought of food made him sick. He had no need for it at the moment. All he wanted to do was shoot up.

The boy stretched a thin hand out and picked up a quarter from the side walk. He was going to need a lot more than this to do anything with. He didn't have much of a chance to look as the manager of the drug store stepped outside to smoke, once she noticed the boy she made sure to run him off. He wasn't suppose to be on the stores property at all. Since he had been caught stealing a few months back.

The boy muttered a few curses at the girl as he walked off. He was in no mood to deal with the police and he doubted the few cars in the lot were customers. It was still early, only around 8 am, he wouldn't be getting much cash from anyone this early. He made his way down the sidewalk and continued to aimlessly scratch at his neck, not noticing it was growing raw. He stopped at a lot that held an abandoned house. the place he called home.

It wasn't much, and some times he was removed from it, but it did keep the wind and cold weather off him. He moved the board on the back door and walked in. The smell of feces and urine hit him, he ignored it and made a line to his room. The place was not his alone. Inside the house nearly a dozen others like him lived. They ranged in ages and races, no one really cared here though. The only thing that did matter was you didn't steal from each other. If you got caught you'd be beaten to death and your body tossed into the nearest body of water or ditch.

He stopped scratching as he moved the rag of a curtain from the door way. His room mate was just waking up it seemed. He smiled lightly as the blond stretched his self out on the floor and opened the bright green eyes to look up at his counter part. "Hey." The blond greeted and sat up on the cardboard mat they had made.

"Finally up?" The other asked before lending a hand to pull the boy to his feet.

"Yeah, you got up early." Naruto, the blue eyed homeless boy of 17 spoke in a still half asleep voice.

His counterpart nodded lightly, his amber colored eyes watched the blue hoping in the little light inside the room the other did not notice his scratch marks. "One of us has to be early to rise." He tossed his hand on his brothers head and ruffled the locks of blond.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Kyuubi." Naruto sighed as he tried his best to fix his messy hair. "Did you find something to eat yet?"

"Naw, not really hungry." The older boy informed his younger, even though he was only a year older he always imagined Naruto as being a child. Maybe it was the boys attitude? The younger always had a smile and never had enough of what it took to steal. Kyuubi had found it very irritating when they had started living on the streets, now he wished the other would stay like that. Naruto gave a light nod and looked around the room, there was little light to help him as he searched for his socks and shoes. If he would only place them somewhere when taking them off instead of throwing them around, then he wouldn't have this issue. He smirked as found his socks and a shoe, the next took longer and Kyuubi had almost helped him. The older sibling found it funny when Naruto had to search for the little things they had. Now Naruto was ready to go outside. the cold months of winter had just started so it was still alright that he didn't wear a coat. Soon he would have to find one.

Naruto was a friendly teenager. He was nice to everyone and shared what he could. It was this that lead him to getting things others didn't. Naruto would talk to the others in the house, bring them small gifts and they would in return give up object to him. Naruto had managed to get a coat for Kyuubi by doing this, he had given it to his brother since he had went out more last winter. The winter before both boys had suffered through the cold. Along with being friendly he was honest and people liked him, no matter how hard they tried not too. Naruto was too trusting though. Kyuubi worried about him some days. He wouldn't put it past the blond to get in a car or go home with some sicko and get himself killed.

Kyuubi had managed to keep his brother from selling his body, not that Kyuubi didn't do it. He was willing to do some perverted things to get money. Though he wasn't ashamed of how he got the money he was ashamed as to what he bought with it. He usually spent all the cash on drugs and only a few items of food. He had gotten addicted not long after the two were on the streets. It had been one of his current... Clients, that got him hooked. Now he was at the mercy of said client when he wanted to trade sex for drugs. Given his state of mind he would be heading over there later. At least he got a few hours of warmth and a shower for his time.

Naruto looked at his brother and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello..." He called and smiled as Kyuubi snapped back to the real world. "Heading out!" Naruto announced as he laughed lightly at the other.

"Be careful." Kyuubi smiled as he took a seat on the cardboard covered floor.

"Always!" Naruto called back as he made his way to the back door. He smiled and waved as he passed by a few of the roommates. A few replied while others were to busy muttering and cursing to themselves to answer.

Naruto was glad the sun had came out. He always felt better when it did. He hummed lightly as he walked to the back alley and started on his search for some food. The wind held a nip to it, but it was rather nice out. He made his way to the back of the gas station and threw open the dumpster lid. He had a 'friend' who worked inside, the girl would often leave the outdated Hostess cakes in a bag to the side. He smiled even though there was nothing there. She must not have worked the night shift or there had been no out dates. He rummaged for a moment before closing the lid and starting to walk again.

He made his way inside the gas station, heading to the bathroom. Most places didn't like his kind coming in. He knew the places that would turn him down though. The ones he went to had a few simple rules that were never spoken, but he knew them. The first being to not make a mess. They didn't want to nor did they have time to clean up the mess. The second rule was for every place he ever stepped into, and went for everyone, do not steal. The last rule was to buy something, you couldn't come in ten times a day and never buy a single item. Naruto usually didn't have the money to buy anything, so he would switch places he went into through out the day, when he did have money he made sure to spend it in the places that let him slip in and do what he needed to do with out complaint.

Once inside the restroom he did his natural business and then slipped off his shirt and washed his face, hands, and arm pits. It was the best he could do after all. He made sure to clean up the water droplets on the floor and sink before placing his shirt over the automatic air freshener and letting it get a bit of freshness. Once redressed and after a quick look around to make sure all was clean he headed out once more. His legs lead the way as his mind wondered away.

He was worried about his brother. No matter how hard Kyuubi tried to hide the fact that he was using drugs, he couldn't. Naruto had noticed the need was becoming stronger in his brother, his body thinner and his eyes were almost always glazed over. Naruto had, had to bandage his neck and arms a few times as the other had scratched the skin off where he injected the drugs. How was he getting the drugs? Well, that was easy to answer. There was only one way he could be getting enough cash to buy anything that expensive. He was selling himself. The thought had Naruto more worried then the idea of him using drugs. Both could kill and one would no doubt be the death of his older brother.

How did he stop him though? That he had been trying to figure out for awhile now. A sigh escaped his lips as he stopped at a light and waited to cross. Looking around he had walked a bit farther then he thought. He rubbed his hands together and started to cross, heading to the grocery store about two blocks away. He figured they'd have something in the trash, no matter how small. Feeling a bit down about what to do for his sibling Naruto began to look through the trash.

It was broad daylight and people shouted things from their cars as they passed by. Naruto had learned to ignore them though. He didn't care what they had to say. They didn't know him. They had no idea what his life was like. It was far better then the one he had before, so he could handle a few rude comments. Seemed he wasn't getting much luck today though, the trash held nothing he could eat. He frowned as he moved away and started to walk once more.

He couldn't go to the food pantry, or a church, he was too young. They'd call the cops after telling him to eat there. He had learned this, not from experience, but from stories he heard from others. Haku, who lived in the house until he went missing, had been 14 when he ran away from home. He had personally been picked up by the cops and given back to his parents. It had been rough for him and when he escaped the last time he had told me he promised he'd starve before he walked into one of those places again. He had managed to steer clear of the places this long, so he hoped he could continued doing so.

Naruto keep his eyes on the ground looking for loose change and cigarette butts. Not that he smoked. He knew a few of the guys in the house did though, so he tried to pick them up some if he found any worth picking up. He had been in luck as a few halves were found. He found it best to look out for others, it paid off in the long run.

Feet, that was what the blond saw. He stopped and looked up. He had almost ran into the teen who stood in front of him. The boy was pale and had deep red hair. He was dressed nicely and looking at the blond with teal like eyes. The boys face was not one of disgust or humor, it was curios if anything. A smile formed on Naruto's face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." He explained. The other continued to stare at him with out speaking. The look did not change though.

Naruto nodded light and walked around the other. He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Can you tell me where I am?" A soft voice asked as the hand let the boy go when Naruto turned around.

"Oh, your lost? Well, if you want the interstate its about ten block up the road and then you take a right, it goes about a mile before the entrance ramp." Naruto used his hands to motion where to go. The other boy watched him and then shook his head.

"No, I'm not lost or looking for the interstate."

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked tilting his head a bit, he was confused on what was going on.

"I was told there was a house for homeless around here."

"Oh, are you homeless?"

"No." The red head shook his head lightly. "I was told there was a few younger guys there. Around my age." He added.

"Well, I'm not for sure." Naruto lied, it wasn't hard to tell that he was lying. He wasn't good at it.

"Really? You look like you do know."

Naruto could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he tried to think of a reply. "Uh, yeah. Wait, no."

"I'm not a cop." The red head spoke in the same soft leveled tone. "Just have some work to offer."

"What kind?" Naruto asked a bit relieved, not much though.

"The kind that pays. I'm picky though." The red head moved the hair out of his face as the wind that had been blowing died down. "No druggies. No one with any diseases. No thieves. No lairs."

"How much and whats the work?" Naruto asked shifting his weight.

"Payment is 250 a night." The stranger replied, leaving the other question unanswered.

"Two hundred and fifty?" Naruto's mouth hung open slightly as his brain circulated this information.

"Yes." The other confirmed. "Can you suggest someone?"

"Um, well... I might meet all that. I don't really lie, I know I did earlier... What would I have to do though?"

"It would be different each time. I'm not going to list everything. My name is Gaara, do you want the job or not?"

"Can I think about it?"

"I really need someone tonight. I'll meet you here at ten tonight. If you don't come I'll know your answer. You just can't quit though, so make sure you can go through with it."

Naruto licked his lips and gave a nod. The other boy pulled something out of his pocket and handed it the the blond. Naruto was looking at the fifty dollar bill while the man walked away.

The money had gone to some food and a few things Naruto had been missing. Body wash, deodorant and a travelers set of toothbrush and paste. He would share with his brother, no sense in buying two of each. He had headed back with thoughts full of the strange man. What did he want to do? Have sex? Humiliate him some how? Naruto shook his head lightly. He wasn't going to take the man up on the offer. No way, the fifty was good enough. He still had enough left to buy food a few more times... But, if fifty could last him half a week if not longer, how much could 250 buy him? How long could he stretch it? What if he was called to come over two nights in a row? That would be 500 and he was sure he could manage to find a hotel to stay in. Running water, real beds and heat! Wow, the idea sounded great.

Kyuubi would never agree though. He'd be far to worried. Naruto chewed his lip as he thought. He would definitely have to sneak out. He sighed, hadn't he just decided he wasn't going to go through with it. Now he was making plans to sneak away?

The day seemed to slink by. Naruto had lied about the money, he was glad the room had been so dark. He claimed to have found it on the street and had bought the items with it. Kyuubi had laughed and called him lucky, then a few hours later asked if Naruto had any left. Naruto had handed what was left over, knowing he'd never see it again and Kyuubi had left shortly after. Naruto wouldn't have to sneak past his brother, his brother wouldn't be home till late now that he had money.

Naruto had headed out hoping to get to the place on time. It seemed he was a bit early as he had to wait for the car to pull up. It was a nice car. One that Kyuubi would have at one time claimed dibs on. They had played the game a lot when younger. Naruto felt strange as he got inside and the red head started to drive off. He was shaking a bit, unsure if he could go through with this... Not that he even knew what this was.

They stopped in front of a nice house and Gaara exited. Naruto did so too, slowly and softly shut the door. He looked around as he walked, trying to take the scenery in as he followed Gaara. Once inside the red head turned on the lights, it seemed to be a normal home. Nothing strange so far.

"No one else is here." Gaara informed the blond. "I live here alone."

"Oh, okay." It wasn't the way to put Naruto at ease.

"In the room at the top of the stairs, take a shower and then go to the left. I'll leave the door open. Do not redress." He added going ahead up the steps.

Naruto followed taking a few deep breaths. He entered the room and looked around. The towels looked nice, fluffy and clean. He shook his head. He could do this. Even if it was embarrassing at least he could get clean and get some cash. He stripped the clothes off and stepped into the shower. After adjusting the water he pulled the nob up and warm water hit his face and body. He relaxed into the feeling and took his time as he used the fancy soap and hair care products. He let the water grow cold before he stepped out and dried his hair then body, out of habit he started to clean his mess up, once it was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out of the room. He looked down the hall and founded the room with the door open and light on.

He peeked inside and was surprised to see the place was a mess. Books littered the floor along with paper and clothes. The bed looked like it had not been made nor cleaned in months and the red head sat by the window smoking. A pad of paper and a few charcoal pieces on his lap. He looked up as he noticed the wet blond.

"Come on. It's take so long already."

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked walking inside.

"I need to drawl. You'll be the model." Naruto felt a wave of relief wash over him. He even let out a small sigh. It was a lot better then he thought.

Gaara flicked the lit cig out the window and pointed to the bed. "Take off the towel and lay back on the pillows."

Now the confusion was back. Why did he have to be nude? Was he to be a nude model? He shifted his weight and then dropped the towel and did as he had been told. He covered his privates as much as he could.

Gaara sighed lightly. This was not going to work. He needed erotic, not... Innocent. "It's erotic art." He spoke the words out loud. "You can't be covering your privates and looking like a choir boy."

Naruto blushed at the words and moved to uncover his self. He wasn't sure what to do though. It seemed the boy was still not pleased. He watched as the other laid the pad and pencils down and walked over. "Sit up." Naruto complied and the boy fluffed the pillows and moved them around. "Now lay back on them, spread your legs and get hard." It was stated in the same soft voice yet Naruto could not believe that those words could be said so lightly.

He blinked up at the man. Who sighed lightly and moved the bare tan legs so they were half bent and spread open. Exposing the man hood that lied between them. "Do what you have to, too get hard." He said walking back to his seat and watching the boy.

Naruto felt his whole body flush as he moved a hand to his own member and tried for a few minutes to get it up. He couldn't, the feel of the red heads eyes on him made him not be able to do anything. Gaara waited for awhile before he grew slightly annoyed and rubbed his eyes. He would never get any rest like this. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"That's kind of hard to do! You keep watching me." Naruto nearly shouted as he threw his head back and tried to block out the feeling of being watched. Gaara started to drawl as the blond continued to try to get himself up. It took awhile longer before the blond managed to get a rise out of himself. He had relaxed enough to get it half way hard and had only stopped there as he had moaned. He was blushing once more. It had been a long time since he had done anything sexual. He had never been one to do anything while sharing a room with his brother.

A light moan escaped again as he continued to work his hand up and down and was soon pretty into it. His head rolled from side to side as he jacked himself off, toes curling into the sheets and one hand keeping his half laying half sitting position up. He opened an eye to see if the redhead was done, he was close to being done as well. the red head seemed to notice as he spoke.

"You can cum." Again the soft voice spoke such dirty words and Naruto found it a turn on, so he did just that and came on the messy sheets. He breathed hard and then realized he had made a mess not only on his hand and self but on the bed that was not his.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered as he looked around for his towel.

"It's fine." Th red head looked up at the blond and smiled lightly. He had figured the boy would be a good model. He was correct. The blond had made enough faces and moved in enough ways that Gaara had captured three in the amount of time they had been there. No small feat as Gaara was picky with what he captured.

The blond had managed to clean everything up as best he could. He stood, red in the face, and waited for orders. Could he go get dressed? Should he offer to wash the sheets? He wasn't sure.

"I'll get your money." Gaara stated as he stood.

"Eh, could I see the pictures?"

"No." Gaara turned to glare at the boy. "No, you can't look."

"Oh, okay." Naruto wanted to look more, but had a feeling he would piss the other boy off if he did so. Instead he went to get his clothes and get cleaned up a little better.

Gaara stopped the boy before he got dressed. "Those should be burned. You can have something of mine to wear."

"Whats wrong with my clothes?" Sure, he agreed they could use a good wash...

"The colors are horrid. Orange does not look good on everyone." Gaara added as he walked off to his bedroom.

Naruto laughed lightly at the words before following the other. Gaara threw a few pieces of clothes at the boy before handing him the cash. "I have class tomorrow night, meet me the night after."

"Alright. I will." Naruto nodded lightly and smiled. "Thanks. Do I get a ride back or what?"

"Yes, give me a few minutes and I'll be down stairs." Naruto nodded and took his leave of the room.

A/N: Okay, so this was to be a one shot. I had no plans on continuing. I feel like I might though. Give me your thoughts? Should I keep it at a one shot or go forth with it? Review for me please!


End file.
